Into The Darkness
by ribcagexo
Summary: A woman enters into the darkness of Silent Hill, and driven by the Pyramid Head, she's slowly becoming a monster herself. She excels at every vice, so she doesn't think twice about committing suicide. But the fear and passion makes her question survival.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I wanted to do a prologue, just tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill!

* * *

When it came to suicide, she was stubborn. She knew it. The monster had taunted her often enough. Usually she handled her fear…not today. Not when she was escaping a madman's clutches.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped her fingers back against the trigger and pressed forward, one bullet to the head, eyes determinedly forward, and staring across the street. Worse, fear made her hallucinate. She thought someone stood in front of her in the street. Someone who breathed hot breath on her neck, she turned her head to the side.

The Pyramid Head stood there, fierce and furious as if staring into her soul. "You would rather face this…rather than me?" His growl was deeply low. "What do you think?" Her voice was more of a mere whisper of coldness.

Nevertheless…she would pull the trigger, letting her mind paint the assault floor. Rather then suffer from this nightmare…him. "I can't watch you die…I will make sure you are beautiful…." He breathed hard, his chest rising and falling like a man in agony. "I love you…"

He might look like the devil, but he sounded as if he _cared. _For a long, bitter moment, she thought she was going to release the bullet, and she was going to die. Die as she had died every night in her nightmares.

Instead he grabbed her wrist, twisting till there was a snap. The gun dropped to the floor, she didn't cry out. He dragged her into his embrace, held her fiercely.

Did he feel anything for her? About her? Besides murderous rage? Besides lust?

He consumed her, swallowing her breath, her will. His madness beckoning her on…and she kissed him back. This monster, who had shown her the darkness, had saved her from death, brought her here to this perfect place, and now he wanted her. Wanted her, because there was always a chance she'd live through the nightmares and suffer for days and nights of never ending fear…of the monster.

Welcome to Silent Hill.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for the review B! I really love the criticisms of writing. I'm going to keep this up besides the school work, I'm going to tackle chapters 2 & 3 quickly. I promise! Note to others reading this, please give me your options on it. Thanks! ^.^

By the way, if you see any mistakes, please point them out. It's nice to improve on my writing skills, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill!

* * *

What was it Pyramid Head had said? _I can't watch you die…I will make sure you are beautiful._

He'd made good on his threat. She had no idea how long she'd been confined in Silent Hill. She no longer knew if it was day or night. She knew only that she waged an endless, constant, sensuous battle to stay alive…and if something didn't happen soon, she would give him what he wanted. She would submit. She would beg for him. She would have been nothing but a mere shadow but Pyramid Head's slave.

Because no matter what she was doing, she would survive. The sense of wrongness in this town oppressed her. She hated everything about it as she sidled forward aching.

She was once gorgeous, nice soft skin. Yet the blood vessels of her wrist swelled to black and blue up her entire arm to her throat. It was as if it was a scar. A scar of sin. Her outfit was stained in blood and mud clayed over her bare feet. You could already tell she was brutalized.

She examined the hallway from every angle.

No sign of the monster, but although the noises of anguish was heard all around her. Screams of pain, pleasure, and torment was all that was heard. She knew it was dangerous. A necro. A predator.

As she retreated, the clear-minded planning kicked in. _Return to my room. Lock the door…_

She stopped backing up, and stared.

A loud scraping of metal against cement came to her ears, and she growled. She wanted to shut her eyes against the sight of repentance, to take a deep breath and give herself a stern warning about the dangers she faced.

But as she inched down, she couldn't risk shutting her eyes, and she certainly didn't dare take a deep breath.

_Don't make a sound._ The screeching was getting closer and closer.

With each step down the hall, her frozen disbelief became certainly…and fear. The man she adored was an executioner. A sadistic beast. Something unholy, unnatural.

_All because of the one that came before her. He hath left a brigade of resentment in her memories of lifting the pistol, that she cannot erase away. Will his love not consume her lost wet soul as it evaporates into the darkness beyond this hell?_

But Pyramid Head wasn't forgiving. He couldn't be. She couldn't stand that.

Yet….yet here she was. She'd finally worked up the nerve to chase her dreams only to find he had become her worst nightmare, and there was no noise now, no metal against stone, no heavy steps…but…Breathing! Thick heavy breathing!

And just like that in her nightmares, the predator in the stained bloody apron lifted his metal helmet and growled. His head turned slowly in her direction. He looked at her.

Almost human. That monster was almost human, except the large heavy helmet that he wore, including the apron and his rusty blade.

Her breath caught in her throat when she was suddenly whirled around to stare at the cautious beastly creature, warning her to choose her answer carefully because her next few words maybe her last.

"Bast…" Her words were cut off as a strong gloved hand clasped around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. She was lifted up to what could have been presumed eye level of the Pyramid Head.

"Julia." In a deep voice sounded rough, he applied monstrous force to her slender and graceful throat. He could feel her pulse race, on a steep incline. Her gazed fixed on the crimson, dark red smeared on his helmet.

_Blood._

Julia wrapped her hands around his arm, blood running down between her fingers. Pyramid Head had seen enough with one final squeezing was enough to send her to lose consciousness. Her world became hazy as saliva hung thick in her throat, gasping for air amongst the new silence.

She was such a beauty. Her milky white pale body, and her dark blood. The crimson stains were dried down her hips and legs, her voice crying in pain…The sweet pain of sodomy. After all, who can resist such a temptation.

He had her at his mercy and he had no mercy. The raw power of him choking her so much that she couldn't speak. Those marks that he damaged her skin to tell her, she's was _his_. Always _his_. She was an angel sent here because she was already tainted. So it wasn't that bad if Pyramid Head used her for his dark desires.

With that moment, he grabbed her hair and dragged her along the cement, her breathing was quiet. The monster stalked away with his prey…Julia.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for all your responses. I know that Pyramid Head doesn't speak in the game, but I like him talking sometimes. This time it will be more on Pyramid Head's point of view in this chapter. I also wrote the thoughts of Pyramid Head while he does in the chapter. I hope it's satisfactory and doesn't drag on too, too much. Also, I've only read through it about a dozen times, so please point any mistakes. Thank you! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I'm done it.

I edited a bit to make it better now.

**WARNING:**

This chapter is graphic and dark. It contains rape attempt, suicide, guts, goreish bondage, dark thoughts, and the Pyramid Head being rough, hitting Julia, dragging, etc. Please do not read this if you are grossed out, but if you do read this, have fun! I have warned you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill!

* * *

_A sinner._

That definition has changed in Julia's mind. She didn't want to admit she herself was a sinner.

She loathed her savoir so much, Julia punished herself far more than anyone else could. Defiled, abused, violated beyond death, the woman was dragged, she was in his clutches, holding her by the hair, and he dragged her. The heels of her feet scraping silently across the pavement, dragging the limp body with him as he went down the corridor. All there was a trail of her blood left behind them.

Her limbs were covered in scars from chest to hip, unresisting. The failure of her escape had left a deep mark upon her throat, a soft sob escaping occasionally, but he can be appeased.

The sound of his thick leather boots made her moist, her body ached against the floor and her heart beat faster. She could almost feel his touch…

But that would ruin the sinner's thoughts. The sinner being Julia. Though Julia will never admit it.

_Why shouldn't the sinner repent with blood?_

Pyramid Head thought otherwise, turning in the direction of the world of which he had created.

_**His**_ Silent Hill.

_**His**_ hell.

The dragging hadn't been long, not for him. He unclenched her hair, hurling the woman away, and watching her smash into the ground. Her body jolted, face buried against her arm as she fell among the thick piles of meat and limbs. He caught the woman was beginning to stir, hearing soft moans of distress echoing along the bloody concrete walls.

_Lash her.... Make her flesh bleed!_

The blood was spilling across her dress, quickly darkening to crimson. Julia cringed back from a twisted limb of a corpse that lay close to her face. Her hands slipped into the thick organs and meat smeared beneath her, dead flesh jiggling, as she attempted to rise to her knees.

A harsh sound of boots walking steadily towards her caught her attention, Julia turned partially, looking over her shoulder with fearful eyes. Her body was visibly shaking, the tips of her hair dyed crimson from being dragged through the gore.

He shoved her back into the cement, and manhandled her to the floor, face first. Her cheek crushed the floor, and her eyes filled with disappointed tears.

But not for long. She breathed deeply, got control.

Julia Lovett did not cry. She did not weep from physical pain. She wept from thoughts within.

His animalism growl was reason enough for her to fear what would happen next, for his pleasure at her agony was immense...

"I **won't** scream…I **won't** beg…I **won't**…I…" Emphasizing the word "won't" bitterly, her body _ached_ all over. She was so _stiff_…very _numb_ from the _pain_.

She didn't want to see what Pyramid Head's response would be. Closing her eyes, for she believed would be the final time, Julia hung onto the hope that perhaps if she were fortunate enough, she may somehow wake up and all this would just be a nightmare.

A nightmare failed to awaken.

When her eyes fell shut after those words, words of poison, he felt such rage, such rage…such fury that he could have everything else that personified utter general intense dissatisfaction pumping through his veins and was resisting the temptation of releasing all that wonderful adrenaline and testosterone that he seemed to have so much of. He resisted it, though, knowing that being mercilessly would bring him little.

_Make her beg fruitlessly to be merciful!_

With one gloved muscled arm extended towards Julia, grabbing her by the hair, drawing her up onto her knees. He pulled her arms behind her, wrapping cold thorn metal wire around her wrists.

Barbed wire.

Julia winced, biting her lip as her eyes watered, she quickly forced them shut to fight back any tears. The wire's thorns were prickling, scratching, and cutting into her flesh, getting a jolt of pain shot from her wrists to her shoulders.

Her bound hands were an insurmountable handicap, but Julia struggled to her knees, unwilling to loll on the floor like a helpless slave. The squirming only caused her wrists to get wet from the sharp pain.

But when she would have stood, he pressed his gloved hand to the top of her head and held her in place. He pulled a gray, shiny pistol from out of nowhere…

_...Make her wish she was in some divinely evil dream..._

She closed her eyes in the anticipation of pain…and suddenly the muzzle was pushed into her mouth. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

Her lips had been chapped, and the stretched he had to do with them to accommodate the gun made the corners bleed.

Blood trickled from Julia's mouth and marked the same path, though it stopped at her throat. She bit down on the barrel of the gun hard, closing her eyes tight, and he then pulled the trigger, she flinched.

The gun made an empty _click_.

Her eyes opened wide, and he removed the gun, staring at him in awe. He let the magazine drop out and held it up for her to see.

Empty.

He tossed the empty magazine to the ground, as well as the gun. Pyramid Head was brutality punishing her.

_Why? Why was she condemned to this? Why?_

_Always to be condemned to this purgatory of desire._

_Why was she stuck in this position? This had to be a dream! Oh... But her body yearned for Pyramid Head to touch her. The turmoil within was driving at her._

She had managed to keep her mind, ravaging darkness at bay, but after she slept and the beginning of her anguish had become the anguish of fear…and desire, she lost all control as the monster of her nightmares then made her succumb to him.

He caught one barbed wire covered wrist and jerked her back down. She could barely focus on much, as her flesh was torn by the wire's thorns. The pain and the surprising warmth of her blood were on her mind.

Just like that, he had her.

He used his weight and size ruthlessly, straddling her hips, pressing her wrists over her head. Leaning close to her face, a low snarl trickled from his lips as his fingers tightened over wrists that were smaller, weaker than his own. He could easily snap and crack them open with hardly any effort.

_Twist her arm….break it…Twist her leg…snap it!_

Blood dripped onto her cheek from the cuts she'd made within her wrists from the wire. She didn't turn her head quickly enough, and a few drops splattered onto her lips.

His body weighed her down.

Her blood colored her face.

She couldn't stand it. With a quick motion she wiped her cheek on the floor, licked the blood from her lips.

Its coppery taste stung the tissues of her mouth.

Her eyes widen. He turned her onto her stomach, lifted her, and dropped her onto the floor. She flipped over to find him waiting over for her, that ferocious laugh bellowed underneath his helmet. He swung the barbed wire before her eyes.

"No!" she grabbed the center, tried to jerk it away.

He clutched her wrist and wrapped the wire around the wire. Gently…he had no reason to be rough, her struggles were getting her nowhere. He pulled her arm up, slid the wire through the rail on the wall, and grasped her other wrist.

_Make her never forget her sins!_

They wrestle.

He won.

When he was finished, the barbed wire wound around one wide wire, through the rail, and around the other wire. There was play in wire, she could move her arms twelve inches in any direction, could use the wire to leverage herself toward the rail, but she was tied. "I hate you so much."

_Make her feel hate....like never before..._

"You don't yet. But you will" He pulled out his rusted blade.

A gush of fear struck deep into her core.

He was angry. So angry. The blade gleamed in the darkness of the room. He pressed the tip of the blade to her throat right over her windpipe, and she smiled at the creature.

"Under this smile there's a darker side, one that you try to hide." He whispered. "Eyes that seek sinful pleasure and hands that do no good. A badness that burns within you."

He ran the point down her throat to the neckline of her dress, and with one clean slice he cut it open down to her waist. Such a lovely skin tone Julia has. Pale skin all exposed along her flesh "I will promise that before I am done with you, you will not be able to completely escape from the corruptible imperfect flesh."

_Watch her cower in fear through such thoughts out of her mind and abuse her body again....and again...No limits!....Thrust inside, deeper, deeper, deeper, and…._

Only her punishment, immaterial phantoms for his wanting.

The hurt…the pain…the lies so deep, the blood from her wrists was starting to seep.

Blood was running down her legs from the wounds on her wrists.

The blood gushed out from the barbed wire. Her blood heated, boiling in her veins now, the woman screamed in agony, her blood becoming thick crimson oozed as it hit the cement floor.

The woman wanted to scream, cry, pray…repent…

Small sobs of breath and aching sounds echoed around her.

"Let me go….please….let me go…I can't…I don't want to be here…"

It was time to see if Julia was finally beginning to understand. Understand that she could not run, and if she did, Julia would never escape the taint that Silent Hill, that the monster had left upon the woman.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'd for sure scared my life with chapters 2 and now 3 is next. Thanks for the reviews, seriously also thanks for the "mistake" pointers I have made and fixed. I'm doing pretty well, school is busy as usual. I'm going to rant only once.

**RANT:**** I believe Pyramid Head should be the evil mercifulness son of bitch monster that he is! For christ sake! Let Pyramid Head bring the knife down on his supposedly "oc lovers!" He could maybe be "gentle" not too gentle. PH is what I believe is a "rough" lover, perhaps he could be Naraku from Inuyasha. Naraku doesn't give one shit about Kikyo besides yearning for her to be killed. So it's like the nurses. Kikyo's a nurse and Naraku's PH. He killed her, and got rid of his heart. Anyways, I want PH to always be in his pride of being what he is! I'm done my ranting! Pardon my language. But I think PH should be treated with "****respect****" of what he is and does. He deserves our applause for being such a magnificent monstrous icon to the games of Silent Hill. Bravo! *claps* Bravo! =D**

**WARNING:**

This chapter is more disturbing and disgusting then the last chapter. It contains more torture, gore, goreish bondage, darker thoughts, and the Pyramid Head and Julia being very extremely violent, you know what he does. Don't complain to me if you read this, and you read it twice then threw up. I have warned you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill! The quote is by William Shakespeare!

* * *

"_**My only love sprung from my only hate."**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

To think that Julia really thought that she could plead for him to let her go.

The notion of something so mundane actually groveling disgusted him. While he used the tip of blade to move the material away from first one breast, then the other, he did not miss her pray for oblivion, the end.

She yanked at the barbed wire, piercing her flesh more. She turned away from the horrible sight, shutting her eyes tightly as if it would go away and dispel the frightening beast. "Take it all away from me...." She moaned softly. "Just fucking take it all!"

Julia didn't stop yanking, the blood seeped out, painting her pale skin in crimson. It hurt. Yet at the same time it was beautiful. The contrast of white against red. _**Beautiful.**_

It was such a shame, though, to let such a beautiful body. The beautiful blood seeping down her body to go unused. Pyramid Head traced the edge of Julia's cheek, letting out a metallic groan from inside his helmet, so intent. "You are so beautiful, Julia, even when you are no longer innocent." He didn't mean her innocence, because he had her bound in the chains of his strength and will, but painfully so. "So beautiful when you're repenting…" He whispered, leaning down holding her clenched fists.

Emboldened, empowered with the knowledge that his prey could no longer struggle and fight him off, running his gloved bloody fingers through Julia's dark hair. "You're finally all mine, Julia…" He whispered, chortling to himself. "You're all mine!"

Julia remained motionless aside from the slight twitching of her fingers, the slight turn of her head away from hiss voice. Tears filled her eyes slowly, as if her body was reacting mechanically on its own.

"There's nothing to be crying about, Julia…" Pyramid Head uttered, leaning down again, wiping away the fallen tear. "You're safe here, with me." He laughed. "There's no one here to stop me, Julia, from doing what I want with you…"

"How does it feel to be denounced, Julia?" He asked savagely. "How does it feel to know that I can overthrow you?" Viciously, he crushed the wire against her, making her bleed, longer this time. Tears fell at a more rapid pace from her eyes, but no other sign of consciousness existed within her beautiful face.

''I must you are almost beautiful in this moment, when you look at me with such fear but also with such obstinacy." Pyramid Head muttered. "What a master piece...my master piece."

More tears fell, and he wiped them off her cheek, still smiling. "Oh, did I say something that hurt?" He crooned before laughing mockingly. "You can't save anyone, Julia. Not even yourself. You have no reason to exist…"

Julia turned her head all the way to the side, her eyes still vacant, but tears still falling. Her mouth moved, but no sound escaped her lips. "So let me commence with my judgment... your punishment…"

Without warning, Pyramid Head took a step forward then plunged the blade forged of sin deep into Julia's torso.

Her eyes widened. A burst of blood seeped out from between her lips, when the rusted blade slid deep into her gut. She felt the tip of the weapon _click_ against one of the vertebrates of her spine.

The hiss that escaped Julia when the weapon slid smoothly back out sounded very similar to a balloon deflating. The blade was slick and completely coated with a dripping film of crimson that seeped between her fingers, down her wrist and forearm.

"_Let me see if you are finally beginning to realize the truth."_

The wet sound of the blade sliding out of her nearly made Julia retch if she wasn't already done coughing up the blood that had suddenly risen and filled her mouth.

Her legs came dangerously close to buckling from the pain that was firing through her body. She clenched both hands, feeling the fluid seeping down the inside of her stomach.

Her chin was soaked and thick droplets of blood slid along her jaw and fell to the ground. Her teeth ached badly from clenching her jaw tight to try to keep more blood from rising up into her throat. For a brief second she recalled the tainted color as the crimson viscous fluid had been pouring out of from parted lips.

_So red...and so tainted._

She was finally washing the taint away.

A cruel irony that had smiled at her.

_Where was her redemption?_

She'd finally found it.

And now Julia finally understood.

"_I thought I loved you...But, I can't...for this is my redemption..."_

Her repentance, his salvation; this was her avenue to absolution.

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly this is the end of the story. I hope I accomplished enough. I drew a cover for my fanfic, it's on my profile. If you liked this to have a sequel with Julia. Give me some ideas, if you want. Review and let me know. Also, I'm making another Silent Hill fanfic as you know. Different male oc character, with PH in it of course. NO! PH won't rape him. Merely give him redemption. Stay tune!


End file.
